darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Chef
Darth Chef, born Jerome McElroy was a Sith Overlord and member of the Intergalactic Guild of Evil Bakers. After a pathetic tragic accident, he was found by some freaks and turned into a Darth Vader look-alike. Later, he was taught by a twisted baker with a funny accent. He used a red lightspatula in battle and knew the dark arts of Sith Cuisine. His most known specials are DarkLord-Burgers and Chocolate Salty Balls. Biography Early Life Little is known about Chef's earlier life. He had an accident when climbing on some weird, crying mountain and was brutally massacred by local animals. His remains were found by group of freaks, who restored him to life and changed him into mentally unstable Darth Chef. He wandered through the Galaxy and was found by Darth Baker, who took him as an apprentice. Career as a Dark Baker After a few months of learning, Darth Chef abandoned his master and started working solo. He was the founder of Darth Bar, located in some filthy village on some dusty planet. He sold his Dark Side-fueled meals to pirates, gamblers and murderers, which degenerated them into mindless zombies. Hippies tried to stop the mad cooker before he could turn entire population into monsters, but Darth Chef misunderstood their motives. Thinking that they were criticizing his food, he went berserk and wiped them out. scum going to argue with Darth Chef.]] Once he was ordered by Darth Darth Binks to destroy one swampy planet. Chef baked special bread, which was getting bigger and bigger as the time progressed. The Sith Baker left the planet just before the enormous bread reached critical mass and exploded. After completing this task, Darth Chef was given title of the Sith Overlord. Becoming Rich After destroying his first planet, Darth Chef returned to his beloved bar. He signed a contract with Darth Jawa, which permitted him to sell Jawa Juice. Darth Bar's profits increased GREATLY. Within few months Chef destroyed overhelmed his competition and monopolized catering market in Mos Eisley. Later in his life he participated in Dark Lord of the Cook competition. Some of the other competitors were: Jemima Butterworth, The Evil Baker and Nigella Lawson. The Sith Baker prepared his signature meal, the Bantha steak DarkLord-Burger. Fearing his punishment, the judges decided that Darth Chef won the competition. He was given the honorary title of the Dark Lord of the Cook and several other minor prizes, including Laser Meat Grinder and Nuclear Oven. Personality and traits Darth Chef was once a kind, middle-aged guy. However, after his demise and transformation into Sith, he became one of the most feared bakers in the Galaxy, second only to the infamous Darth Baker, his Master. He changed into a bad-tempered, impulsive freak cooking his meals with furious obsession. Darth Chef tended to be unkind to the people who found his food inedible and punishes them for their lack of respect. He also LOVED small kids. **cough** He's watching... Powers and abilities Darth Chef was taught by Darth Baker some necessary Force powers, including Force Butterocute, Force slice a bread, and one of his most powerful techniques, Force fart. He was also skilled in lightsaber combat. Many displeased customers fell to his glowing lightspatula. He also once baked constantly growing, enormous bread, which blew apart whole planet after reaching critical mass. Appearances *''Cookers of Evil'' *''The Face of Idiocy: A Book About that White Blob'' Sources *Ranks of the Sith *The Pop-up Encyclopedia of Sith Lords References *http://pl.youtube.com/watch?v=jDU_a-es6rY Category:Bad guys Category:Butchers Category:Fat people Category:Killing Machines Category:Members of the Intergalactic Guild of Evil Bakers Category:Sith Overlords